Five of a Kind
by AppleGoddess
Summary: Five short stories about the women of Mineral Town.
1. Empty

**Empty**

Popuri woke up to the sound of birds chirping outside. Once again, she'd wake up to an empty bed. The night prior she and Kai had been intimate together. She remembered how Kai used his cheesy pick up line, and how she took the bait. She had been used again, but that didn't bother her. Her motives were just as underhanded as his.

Popuri always felt the need to be desired. She wanted guys to call her beautiful. She wanted to feel special. In truth, she knew it was a shallow urge. In the end she'd always wind up alone anyway. Her selfish habit only deepened her depression. Every morning she'd wake up feeling filthy. Dirty. Ashamed. Eventually the feeling would wear off, for she was used to it.

From the first day she lost her innocence, she had been tainted. She acted shamefully but didn't care. She broke hearts and crushed souls but didn't mind. She allowed herself to be violated and taken advantage of when vulnerable, but not once did it phase her.

Popuri envied Ann, who had Cliff. She envied Mary who was committed to Gray. She felt jealous of Karen who was celebrating her fourth year with Rick. Despite her awful habit, all Popuri ever truly wanted was to love and in turn be loved. She wanted to be in a relationship and have a sense of security. On the dangerous path she was currently on, she felt anything but safe.

Popuri got out of bed and slipped out of her clothes. Noticing a bruise, she smirked. Sometimes guys would get rough with her. She remembered Kai had slapped her and called her a cheap whore. While she heard the word many times, it wasn't one she was particularly fond of. The thought of being a whore tormented her. She didn't want to be perceived as something so negative and despicable. Unfortunately, due to her reputation she was viewed as one in the eyes of many.

She ran her fingers through her long pink hair. It was straight and thin. She hadn't washed it in weeks, but she didn't care. Many women went out of their way to look presentable but not Popuri. She figured guys didn't care either way. She knew she would never have a long term boyfriend and as much as that bothered her, she understood the reasoning. No man wants a slut.

After getting dressed, Popuri headed out of the room and down the stairs of the Inn. It wasn't her place of residence but it was a place she was rather familiar with. Ann, the local barmaid winced in disgust at the sight of Popuri but tried her best to hide her distaste for the girl. "I hope you enjoyed your stay. Come again soon." Popuri saw right through Ann's phony smile but remained silent. She always avoided confrontation.

Leaving the Inn was almost a routine for Popuri. She crossed the town square, averting her eyes from the awful stares. Their whispers echoed through her head. Wherever she'd go, they'd haunt her. She sped up her pace and hurried down the path to the poultry farm, her home.

She opened the door quietly and snuck in. Immediately, her brother caught her. "Popuri, where were you?" His eyes narrowed.

Popuri crossed her arms. "What does it matter? I'm an adult and I can do whatever I please."

Rick arched his eyebrow. "You were at the Inn again, weren't you?" Her silence was all the proof he needed. "And then you wonder why no one respects you. How can they? You act like a tramp!" He scolded.

Popuri sighed. She was used to Rick's speeches; she heard them at least once a week. "Rick, I've heard this all before."

"And yet you never seem to get it!" Rick barked at his sister. Popuri rolled her eyes and marched past him. "I haven't finished!"

Slamming the door of her bedroom, Popuri collapsed into her mattress. She felt worthless. Like any habit, hers became an addiction. She wanted to quit. She wanted to stop. She couldn't help herself though. She craved the attention all the time.

She tuned out Rick's screaming and closed her eyes. She may not have been sobbing, but she was dying inside. She constantly found herself in a dark place. Popuri felt hollow. Empty. Numb. She was so tired of the emotional rollercoaster.

Every night of the week she'd been with someone.

And yet she felt utterly alone.


	2. Buried

**Buried**

Elli rummaged through documents looking for a file. "I know it's here somewhere…" She bit her lip nervously, trying desperately to recover lost information. Lately, working at the clinic was taking its toll on her. The late hours combined with the heavy workload wore her down. "Ow!" Elli shrieked in pain as a file sliced her skin. Nursing her wound, she placed the folder down.

The doctor came out to get a file and noticed the nurse neglecting her duties. "Elli, get back to work." He noticed Elli wince. "Oh come on, it's not that bad. It's just simple filing."

Elli sighed. "I'm sorry Tim. I just cut myself."

Tim glanced at the mark on her hand. "You should be more careful. Now get back to work. There's still a lot more to do." Grabbing the file he came out for, he returned to his cubicle. Elli rolled her eyes.

"How does he do it?" Elli wondered aloud. Tim was so impersonal and that bothered her. After working with him for six years, she had only recently gotten a thank-you. Elli muttered an obscenity under her breath.

Elli resumed filing. It was a boring and dreadful task but she had been appointed to do it. She remembered feeling overwhelmed by the workload when she first started working at the clinic, since then she'd grown accustomed to it.

Working at the clinic was a tedious job. Elli hated it but it paid the bills so she considered herself lucky. Barely anyone had ever visited her. Occasionally she'd write prescriptions for Lillia's monthly herbal remedy or bodigizer for sick patients but most of the time, she filed and inputted data. As hard as she tried, Elli found it difficult to remain focused. Often she was just tired due to her lack of sleep. She even fell asleep on the job once or twice.

After hours of filing and data entry, Elli's friend Karen had walked in wearing a long black dress and gold hoop earrings. "Hey girl, almost done?"

Elli shrugged. "I still have a lot of work to do, so I'm afraid not." Elli's eyes narrowed on the pile of papers on her desk. "It just never stops."

Karen frowned. "That doesn't sound like a whole lot of fun." Elli simply grunted her agreement. "Well, maybe after work we could get a few drinks at the Inn. What do you say?"

Elli shook her head sadly. "I'm sorry, after work I have to go home. You know, I have to make Stu dinner and take care of Granny." Karen nodded sadly; she had expected Elli to bail on her again. "I'm sorry Karen."

"Don't be." Her friend insisted. "You have a lot on your plate. I understand."

Karen smiled weakly. "Well, I'll leave you to your work. Have a blast." With that said, Karen turned around and walked out.

Elli knew she had let her friend down once again. It wasn't something she enjoyed doing, but she'd always end up disappointing Karen. Between working at the clinic, and taking care of her ailing grandmother, maintaining a social life proved to be a difficult task.

She felt burdened by all of her responsibilities. She wanted to go out and have fun with her friends, but she couldn't. There was far too much work to do. There was always too much work to do. Elli felt trapped. Buried. She couldn't take it anymore. She didn't want her duties to isolate her. She was young too and wanted to go out and have fun just like everyone else. She just wanted to escape somehow. She wanted to be free.It was getting late and the doctor had finished his work for the night. He noticed Elli still working diligently at her desk. "All right. Well Elli, I'm off. Can you lock up tonight?" Elli looked up from her paperwork and nodded. "Thanks." Elli smiled, happy to finally feel appreciated. She waved to Tim as he left.

"You're welcome."

Once she was done, Elli sighed in relief only to come to the realization that her work was far from over. She still had to go home and tend to her family. Elli calmed herself. She was prone to anxiety attacks and knew she needed to take things slow. Quietly, she grabbed her coat and headed out the door. She knew there was a lot to do, but she would tackle each obstacle one step at a time.


	3. Late

**Late**

Ann grabbed a damp washcloth and began wiping the tables. It wasn't her idea of fun, but she didn't mind helping her father look after the Inn. After her mother's passing, Ann took charge and relieved her father of the added responsibilities. She always worked hard and tried her hardest to remain in good spirits, though it wasn't always easy.Ann missed her mother but she felt so distant from her memories. She couldn't clearly visualize her mother's face without the aid of a photograph. Ann couldn't remember her mother's soft and warm voice. She wanted to keep her mother alive in her head but as time seemed to pass, her memories began to fade. 

Ann still had her father and was grateful for that but she always felt like a piece of her was missing. When her mother died, a part of herself died with her. She loved her father but felt that wasn't enough. There was a void in her heart that could never be replaced. Even though she constantly convinced herself she was over the ordeal, it still tormented her.

Every time Ann accomplished something, she'd wonder if her mother would have been proud. Ann wondered if her mother would have approved of Cliff, Ann's boyfriend. She had too many questions left unanswered and although it made her uneasy, Ann had to trust that she was making the right decisions and her mother would love her always. 

Ann's father approached her and sighed. The sad expression on his face worried her. Ann asked her father what was the matter. "Today's the anniversary of…" He trailed off. Ann nodded knowingly; it was the anniversary of her mother's death. "Ann, could you please watch the Inn today? If it's all right I'd just like to go for a walk and be alone."

Ann smiled trying desperately not to cry. "It's all right, Daddy. I'll make sure everything here runs smoothly." Ann's father hugged her tightly. She felt lost in his embrace. Hypnotized. She never wanted the hug to end. Pulling away, he looked at her closely.

"You know Ann, the more I look at you… the more I am reminded of your mother. You look so much like Christine, it's uncanny." Ann's eyes brightened a little. "You're mother would have been so proud of you."

Ann beamed. Her tears fell but she wore them with honour. "Thank you, Daddy." She paused briefly. "I love you."

Her father leaned in and kissed her on the forehead. "I love you too. You'll always be my little girl." With that said, her father bowed his head and excused himself. Ann watched him silently as he headed out. 

Ann sat down sadly. She knew she'd have to part with her father one day and that bothered her. She didn't want to go through the emotional rollercoaster again. Ann wanted to cherish every moment her and her father had together. Ann was not going to take him for granted.

Thinking back to the moments she had shared with her mother, Ann felt a twinge of guilt.

Ann wasn't particularly close to her mother. She tried to remember a moment in time when Ann told her mother that she loved her but she came up blank. Ann did however remember arguing with her mother. She remembered rebelling against her mother's rules. Ann felt ashamed of herself. If she'd have known sooner, she would have made things easier. Ann would have told her mother she loved her every day.

Ann knew she still had time to tell her father how great she thought he was and how much she loved him. Ann wondered if her mother truly knew how Ann felt. She wished things had worked out differently. She wanted her mother to know she was appreciated, loved and cared for.

But it was too late.


	4. Withdrawn

**Withdrawn**

Maria sat alone in the library reading her novel. No one had visited all day. Although she appreciated the peace, the silence was overwhelming. Scanning the page, she sighed. Reading was a passion of hers, but she was growing bored.

She felt like a prisoner, isolated from the rest of the town. Occasionally someone would drop by to sign out or return a book, but those days were seldom. She longed for someone to drop by so she could indulge herself in conversation. Unfortunately, Maria didn't have a lot of friends and barely anyone in Mineral read at all.

The door opened and Maria looked up from her book. Gray, the local blacksmith had walked in. Maria blushed furiously. She didn't know Gray very well, but she had developed a small crush on the boy. He would visit the library once a week to get away from his grandfather. She figured it was his escape. Somewhere he could just be free.

"Good afternoon, Gray" The librarian said with a small smile.

Gray tipped his hat and smiled. "Hello Maria. How are you on this lovely day?"

Maria sighed. "I'm fine, just bored. You?"

Gray shrugged. "I'm all right. I just thought I'd drop by and catch up on my reading." With that said, Gray wandered around the small building scanning the shelves of books with his eyes.  
After a brief period of searching, he picked out a book and placed it on the front desk. "May I sign this out?"

Maria nodded. "Of course." She filled out the book's card and handed him back the book. "Enjoy it. I've read this book before, it's very good."

"Thanks." Gray glanced at the book for a moment before addressing Maria again. "You know, I'm not doing anything today… if you'd like, maybe later we could head down to the beach and hang out?"

Maria smiled uneasy. "I…" She wanted to say yes. She wanted to get away and have someone to talk to. She wanted Gray to take notice of her. "I don't think I can."

And just like that, everything she wanted had slipped away.

Gray swallowed hard. "All right. Well, I'll see you in a week." Gray was out the door instantly, and Maria sighed bitterly.

She was too shy to allow herself to make friends. It was then that Maria realized the lonely life she led was her own doing. Maria felt like an outsider, excluded from any social outings when in reality it was Maria who had rejected offers to spend time alone.

Maria wasn't neglected nor was she ignored. Maria wasn't invisible and she certainly wasn't viewed as an outcast. It was Maria who had kept herself hidden.

Looking back at the book she was reading earlier, Maria groaned. She was doomed to another long and tedious day. But she only had herself to blame.

For she was and would forever be withdrawn.

* * *

All right. As some of you may have noticed, I brought "Five of a kind" back. I've been fickle with this story, so I apologise. I assure all of you it's here to stay now.  



	5. Broken

**Broken**

Karen stood in front of the full length mirror in her bedroom, staring at her reflection. Her long brown hair was thinning and her green eyes were sunken in. Her weight was dropping rapidly and her bones were beginning to show. Glancing at her wrists for a moment, she winced. The scars hadn't healed yet. The broken girl in the mirror disgusted her.

She heard screaming from outside her door. Her parents were fighting again. She tried desperately to block them out but their curses haunted her. Things had really gone downhill. Once upon a time, they were one big happy family and Karen loved her life. Since then, everything changed. Her father developed a drinking habit, her mother had an affair with their stock boy and Karen was suffering with depression.

"You know what you are?" She heard her father slur. "You're nothing but a tramp! That's all you've ever been."

"And you're nothing but a drunk!" Her mother shot back. "All you ever do is sit on your ass and drink all day! You expect me to want to be with you? I'd sooner sleep with a harvest sprite!"

Karen's hands shot up and plugged her ears. She had enough. She couldn't take it anymore. The verbal abuse had to stop. Karen wasn't just irritated, she was hurt. Their fighting had really taken its toll on her. The more they screamed, the harder she tried to ignore them.

"I bet you would!" Her father shouted. "You'd sleep with anyone!"

Keeping her sanity proved to be a difficult task living in their house. Nothing was sacred anymore. Her parents resented each other and fought all the time, neglecting their daughter. What did she have to do to get their attention? What could she do to make them stop? Karen quietly fumed. She knew she was going over the edge.

"Anyone but you." Her mother countered. "You're the most disgusting man I've ever met!"

Her parents were stuck in a loveless marriage and she was forced to watch them take out their frustrations on each other. Karen clenched her fists, tears streaming down her face. She just wanted them to be quiet. One day of peace and quiet was all she was asking for.

"And you're one to call me disgusting?" Her father bellowed. "How many STDs do you have, Sasha?"

Karen was near her boiling point. She reached for the doorknob and paused, thinking. Did she really want to do this? What other choice was there?

"I hate you."

Storming out her bedroom door, Karen marched into the shop where her parents were bickering. An audience of customers watched horrified. Normally Karen would've been embarrassed. Not today.

As if not even noticing his daughter's presence, her father continued. "Sasha, I-"

"SHUT UP!" Karen screamed, interrupting him. The room fell silent. All eyes were on her. "Will you two shut up? For once?"

Karen's mother shook her head and sighed. "Karen, this doesn't involve you. Now go back to your room."

Karen's face was red with anger. "What do you mean this doesn't involve me? I'm your daughter! Do you know how sick and tired I am of hearing you two argue? Do you have any idea what this is doing to me?"

Karen's father rolled his eyes. "Stop making a scene."

"I'm the one making a scene?" Karen blew up. "You two are fighting in front of customers! How do you think that'll affect our business, Dad?" She took a deep breath. "Neither one of you even acknowledged me this morning. Not a 'Good morning' or a 'hello'. Neither of you could give a flying fuck about your only daughter. Just this week I tried to OD on pills, I cut myself and I cried myself to sleep every day. That was my cry for help. My cry for attention. And you two were too wrapped up in your bickering to notice or care! Did either of you ask if I was okay? Did either of you support me? Hell, even an 'Are you still alive?' would have sufficed."

Her mother looked down at the floor. "Karen, we'll talk about this another time."

"No. We won't." Karen said, now sobbing. "I'm so drained. This place just sucks the energy right out of me." Looking at both of her parents, she continued. "So I think it's best if I leave for a while."

"Karen, that's not the best idea." Sasha warned.

Karen rubbed her eyes with her fists and smiled. The first smile she wore that day. "Yes. Yes it is. I'll be staying at the Inn with Ann's family."

"Karen, you're overreacting." Jeff said sternly.

"No. I'm finally standing up for myself. All these years… I let you two get the best of me. Not anymore. If you want me to come back, then you better start acting like a family." She paused. "And if you two really bother each other that much, get a divorce!" Her parents gasped. "Maybe you guys just need to reconnect. Work out your marriage. Until then, I don't want to be a part of this environment."

Karen headed out the door, head held high. Her parents stared after her dumbfounded. She tried to make things right, she really did but she knew this explosion was inevitable and unavoidable. She smiled, free from the burden of her parents bickering. She could finally be happy again, and no longer be that broken little girl.


End file.
